las cruzadas de un espadachin
by diegolz
Summary: y si kirito no hubiera quedado en estado vegetal después de la batalla con quinella, y se prepara para la gran guerra que decidirá el destino de underword. y todo se complica cuando despierta sentimientos por alice
1. Chapter 1

Cabaña:

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no se donde partir ya son casi 3 años y medio los que llevo en ese mundo llamado under Word han pasado tantas cosas que no se por donde partir.

Mi último gran evento fue la invasión a la torre de la catedral de centoria que tenia 100 pisos con mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma eugeo para recuperar a su amiga de la infancia alice

Peleamos arduamente contra varios caballeros de la integridad fueron batallas duras y difíciles pero siempre avanzamos en aquella torre

Encontramos a alice y debido a ciertas situaciones que pasaron ella había perdido sus recuerdos y le habían lavado el cerebro como a todos los caballeros de la integridad. Pero seguía siendo ella misma en el fondo y termino revelándose contra la iglesia y ayudándonos

Luego vino lo peor, la batalla contra el administrador quinella, en esa horrible batalla vi. morir a cardinal, charlotte a mi hermano eugeo. Incluso perdí un brazo en aquella batalla

Después de derrotar a quinella eugeo recupero los recuerdos de alice y también me devolvió los míos. Los de mi primera inmersión en este mundo en los 3 días que estuve en rath antes de volver a cae en este mundo sin saber como y cuando

Yo eugeo y alice éramos amigos de la infancia eso me hizo enorme mente feliz

Luego eugeo murió y los recuerdos de alice se desvanecieron solo dejando a la nueva alice.

Luego alice y yo vivimos en la capital la ciudad de centoria pero según los demás caballeros de la integridad yo era un criminal por haber mata do al administrador y debía ser ejecutado. Pero alice contó la verdad. Además había algo más importante de que preocuparse. Se avecinaba una guerra contra el dark territory, el ejercito enemigo tenia orcos,goblins, dark kinghts y muchos mas.

Mientras que el ejército de human Word solo 30 caballeros, debíamos preparar un ejército en menos de un año. Pero ese no fue el caso mío y de alice

Ambos abandonamos la capital nos dirigimos a ruild. Al llegar a este pequeño pueblo donde mi aventura comenzó en este mundo, el pueblo natal de alice y mio según mis recuerdos perdidos, no fuimos tratados como héroes si no como criminales. Ya que alice escondió el echo de ser un caballero de la integridad y yo lo que había ocurrido.

Ninguno tenia ganas de luchar y alice por que perdió la motivación. de por que luchaba ya que siempre había sido por el nombre de la iglesia de axion. Hasta que descubrió que el sistema que regia este mundo era un fraude

Con la ayuda del leñador garita construimos una cabaña a las afueras de ruild en el bosque.

Gracias a la gran cantidad de energía sagrada reunida alice hizo volver a crecer mi brazo siempre me sorprende su gran dominio de las artes sagradas.

Seis meses hemos vividos juntos y puedo decir que cada vez sigo desarrollando sentimientos mas fuertes por alice.

Pero tengo dos fuertes dilemas por los cuales no puedo ser honesto con lo que siento.

El primero no se como llegue a este mundo pero se que en otro mundo esta esperándome asuna, como podría ser capaz de dejarla atrás, no se cual es la diferencia de tiempo de under Word y el mundo real pero como dije aquí ya han pasado 3 años y medio desde que llegue a este mundo.

El segundo era por que eugeo siempre amo a alice, claro que eran diferentes el amaba a alice shumberg y yo a alice la caballera, dos almas completamente distintas.

Me senté junto a la chimenea a descansar un poco. Esta pequeña cabaña que construimos era igual a la que tuve alguna vez en sao cuando vivía con asuna, solo que tenia muebles más rústicos.

-kirito te veo distraído-dijo alice acercándose a el mientras llevaba una olla

-no es nada alice solo estaba pensando. dime hay algo en que pueda ayudarte

-no te preocupes puedo con el almuerzo luego vamos a caminar al bosque

-esta bien

Luego de comer alice y yo fuimos a caminar los dos al bosque, estos hermosos campos de las afueras de la aldea de ruild eran simplemente hermoso y relajantes entonces escuche una voz y unos pasos

-hermana! ! ! kirito!

Una niña que venia con ropa de monja y una canasta. la hermana pequeña de alice selka. Ella era la única en la aldeana de ruild que hablaba con nosotros de manera amable junto con el anciano garita

-acaso interrumpo su cita

Alice desvío la mirado era obvia su reacción, pero decidí romper el incomodo momento

-que graciosa selka entonces que te trae por aquí

-les traje una cesta con comida

-gracias

-por cierto quieren que vallan a talar unos árboles al bosque, no creo que deberían ir ellos abusan de ustedes

-trabajo es trabajo –contestaron kirito y alice

Ambos caminaron hacia el aserradero. kirito miro a alice y de nuevo esos sentimientos por ella crecían aun mas. Al igual que los de traición.

Ambos se habían ganado la vida de esta forma haciendo trabajos para el pueblo cuando se lo solicitaban. Con sus niveles de autoridad era fácil, pero debían contenerse por el hecho de no querer levantar la atención.

Llegando al aserradero alice corto el árbol tomando prestada la night sky sowrd de kirito. Y cobro el dinero

Al regresar a casa prepararon la cena

-ten kirito ponte tu chaqueta-dijo alice acercándole un abrigo de lana a kirito

-no gracias alice estoy bien

-te vas a enfermar si no lo haces sabes que por mas fuego que tengamos en la chimenea las noches del bosque de ruild son heladas

-esta bien-dijo kirito como si fuera un niño regañado por su hermana mayor

Alice se sentó en el simple sofá junto a kirito mirando el fuego ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de kirito

-alice

Sus manos se juntaron y dedos se enlazaron. Las dudas en la mente de kirito por tantos sentimientos encontrados afligían aún más su mente

El ambiente fue cortado por el rugido del dragon de alice desde afuera. Ambos salieron a ver que ocurría y se encontraron con un dragón sobrevolando su cabaña, sin embargo no era un enemigo. alice reconoció al dragón como el hermano de su dragón por lo tanto el jinete era un caballero de la integridad.

Este aterrizo y se quito su casco era eldrie síntesis treinta y uno

-alice sama que gusto encontrarla me acompañaría en esta velada

-que quieres

-solo hablar

-entra

Los 3 entraron a la cabaña mientras se sentaban y eldrie habría el vino que trajo. El miro a kirito con desagrado después de todo kirito y eugeo lo habian derrotado cuando escaparon de la cárcel en la torre de la iglesia de axion

-sigues por aquí criminal

-mas o menos

-alice-sama lamento interrumpirla a usted y a su amante en su morada

-el no es mi amante!

Kirito desvío la mirada y por alguna razón se le vino a la mente cuando cardinal le explico que este mundo las personas podían tener hijos del mismo modo que en su mundo, lo cual lo llevo al plano alice haciéndolo enrojecer

-alice-sama he recorrido la sierra montañosa pero no hay pistas sobre el ejercito del dark territoryo o exploradores

-están organizados mas que nunca

-alice sama la necesitamos en las líneas delanteras

-aun no puedo volver eldrie no tengo la fuerza de voluntad para blandir mi espada ahora que la iglesia a caído

-bien nos vemos alice-sama

Con esto eldrie salio monto su dragon y se fue. Luego kirito y alice empezaron a preparar sus maletas, sabían que bercouli al saber ahora su ubicación les pediría que se unieran a la línea delantera para luchar y proteger el human Word y ninguno podría negarse. una vez terminado sus cosas. Ambos decidieron que partirían en la mañana

Kirito y alice solían dormir juntos en la misma cama, ella fue directa

-que debemos hacer kirito el human Word nos necesita pero yo no puedo blandir otra vez mi espada

-tampoco tengo una respuesta. pero se que cuando el momento llegue sabremos lo que tendremos que hacer

De repente kirito se levanto de golpe

-que sucede kirito

-no lo escuchas

Alice cerro sus ojo y se concentro en su percepción auditiva y escucho el sonido de metal chocando entres si también el olor a quemado

-no me digas que….

-si la invasión del dark territory a empezado y la aldea de ruild es la primera rápido tenemos que ir a ayudar

Kirito se vistió y tomo su nigth sky sword, mientras que alice se cambio rápidamente y tomo su fragant olive sword

Al llegar gran parte del pueblo estaba en llamas, Ordás de goblins atacaban a la ciudad mientras que la guardia de la ciudad intentaba resistir los ataques de las ordas

Alice y kirito buscaron por el pueblo en llamas señales de vida pero no había nadie. Puede que hallan evacuado pero no era así , los aldeanos estaban cerca de la iglesia reunidos con armas

-que ocurre-pregunto alice a su padre que era el jefe del pueblo

-estamos bajo ataque según el index del código en estas situaciones pierdo mi autoridad y el que esta al mando es jink el líder de la guardia del pueblo

-cuales fueron sus ordenes-pregunto kirito

-quedarnos a luchar-respondió el jefe de la villa

-tiene que salir del pueblo lo mas rápido posible-grito alice

Sin embargo los aldeanos no le obedecerían para ellos, ella era la niña que hace 6 años había roto la regla de no pasar al territorio oscuro, incluso si fue un accidente, ella fue llevada por la iglesia como una criminal y regreso sin recuerdos, cuando según la iglesia seria ejecutada.

-tu trajiste a los monstruos del dark territory aquí –replico un aldeano recriminando a alice

-todo es culpa de alice-dijo otro

-ella es una bruja

Todos los aldeanos empezaron a culpar a alice, ni siquiera aquel hombre que era su padre alzo la voz para defenderla. Ella no los culpa, ellos solo seguían el index del tabo la ley que rige este mundo. Hasta que

-cállense de un maldita vez-dijo kirito

Ese grito silencio a toda la turba y antes de que alguien protestara una niña hablo entre la turba

-padre mi hermana tiene razón

-selka no podemos desobedecer las ordenes de jink

-claro que pueden, por que yo lo digo bajo la ley Knight

Las declaraciones de alice dejaron a algunos mudos sin saber que decir

-tu una Knight no me hagas reir-dijieron algunos aldeanos

El dragón de alice llego y venia una orda de goblins una aura dorada envolvió a la hermosa chica hasta que apareció en ella un armadura dorada que combinaba perfecta con su espada mientras su cabello dorado se mecía en el viento y sus ojos azules destacaban mas por la luz.

Alice la caballera había recuperado su confianza pero como, la respuesta era fácil, quería proteger a selka y a su pueblo natal incluso si no era bienvenida, ella protegería al human Word como una integrity Knight ese era su deber

-todos quedaron sorprendidos excepto kirito, bueno el estaba un poco mas feliz por que esta es la chica de que el se enamoro en secreto, de alice la caballera

-ahora evacuen-dijo alice

Sabiendo la que la palabra de un integrity knigh es irrevocable. los aldeanos huyeron al bosque

Una horda de goblins se acercaba tanto por delante de ellos como por atrás

-kirito yo me encargare del frente tu ocúpate de cubrir mi espalda

-déjamelo a mi-respondió kirito con una sonrisa

Alice tomo su fragante olive sword y activo el movimiento de su Espasa que se dividió en varias partes y salio a toda velocidad contra la orda de goblins los fragmentos de la olive sword hicieron pedazos a todos los goblins acabando con la vida de todos.

Mientras por la espalda, kirito utilizaba los movimientos de técnicas consecutivas que solo el dominaba. Un estilo que el apodo el aincrad style.

Los movimientos de ataques consecutivos se caracterizaban por su velocidad con esto kirito utilizando un golpe de 4 ataques y un golpe vorpal acabo con los goblins de su lado.

Un enorme orco se dirigía a ellos alice dio una señal a su dragón y este lanzando una gran cantidad de fuego incinero al monstruo.

Alice dio un paso al frente

-quienes tengan el valor de morir den un paso al frente-mientras su espada se volvía a unir en una sola

Los goblins se detuvieron en seco pero uno tubo el valor de correr y en un segundo fue rebanado por alice.

Kirito cortó a los que intentaron atacar por su lado y luego al cabo de unas horas los goblins se retiraron mientra el puevlo de ruild ardía y el sol empezaba a salir.

La reconstruccion por parte de los aldeanos era sumamente rápida, aunque se perdieron 10 vidas en el ataque del dark territory, las cosas no pasaron a mayores

A las afueras de la ciudad kirito subia las cosas en el dragon de alice. Ello viejarian pero no a esconderse, si no al campamento del ejercito del human Word, al final decidieron unirse a la batalla

Alice acaba de llegar ya que fue a congelar la cueva de la sierra montañosa por donde los goblins entraron al human Word. Creando un grueso muro de hielo.

-estas listo kirito

-claro oh alice acércate

-que ocurre

Kirito saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar la frente de alice que estaba sucia

-o…ye. Espera

-tranquila ya esta

Luego de eso alice apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de kirito

-que pasara después podremos ganar esta guerra

-no lo se, pero no lograremos nada huyendo por eso debemos ir

Alice levanto su vista y kirito bajo su vista. Sus labios quedaron a unos pocos centímetros y empezaron a acercarse a los de ella. Ya no podía parar hasta que

-kirito, hermana

selka venia corriendo con una canasta a despedir al par, luego de mirar la escena selka sonrío juguetona mente

-interrumpo algo

-nada-dijeron ambos sonrojados

Ambos montaron el dragón de alice y emprendieron vuelo al campamento del ejercito del human Word, kirito no sabia lo que le deparaba y cuando estuvo a punto de besar a alice se sintió mal por recordar a asuna y el sentimiento de traición lo invadió una vez mas pero aún tenia mucho en que pensar había una guerra y luego un viaje al altar del fin del mundo que debía hacer con alice , ya que los miembros de rath le dijeron eso desde el otro lado cuando derroto a quinilla y pudo contactarlos unos segundos

-bien vamos alice

-claro kirito

Con esto ambos volaban por los aires al campamento del human Word sin saber lo que les depara el destino, en especial kirito que no sabe donde van sus sentimientos que tanto de amor y culpa crecen día a día

**Nota: espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, no prometo actualizaciones diarias y intentare sacar un buen numero de caps antes del vol 16 de sao. **


	2. Chapter 2

Campamento

Mientras surcábamos los cielos del human Word desde el territorio norte al este, no puedo decir que fue un gran viaje ya que estábamos volando en el dragón de alice, francamente tenia miedo de quedarme dormido y caerme del dragón. Alice parecía acostumbrada a viajar grandes distancias

Después de 3 días de un viaje interminable alice y yo llegamos al campamento de la puerta del este, habían varias tiendas ubicadas en el lugar una cientos si podría decirse, la gente se había inscrito como voluntario para el ejercito del human Word repletaba el lugar

-parece que ya nos viene a dar la bienvenida

-que dices kirito

-mira hacia abajo

Alice bajo la mirada y vio a bercouli junto a los demás caballeros de la integridad que los esperaban en la zona donde ella planeaba aterrizar con su dragón

-haz venido alice-dijo bercouli

-por supuesto oji-sama

-tu!-dijo fanatio cuando vio a kirito

-ho..la-dijo kirito con un poco de miedo

Era normal que ella estuviera enojada con kirito, en el golpe de estado en la invasión a la iglesia de axion en la central de centoria hecha por kirito y eugeo. Ambos derrotaron a varios de los caballeros de la integridad los guerreros más fuertes del human Word. Incluyendo a fanático y a sus 5 caballeros de la integridad con los cuales formaban una formación de ataque, sin mencionar que kirito la hizo enojar cuando descubrió que era mujer llamándola ojou-sama mientras peleaban

-bueno bueno seguro alice esta cansada ven te prepare una tienda-dijo bercouli

-gracias oji-san

Alice siguió a bercouli hasta su tienda se quito su armadura y se quedo con su vestido azul, se recostó en la cama y se durmió profundamente, había estado 3 días sin dormir era lógico que ella quisiera descansar.

Kirito recorrió el campamento y vio varias caras conocidas que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos y era lógico, todos eran recluta de la escuela de espadachines de la ciudad central y ellos sabrían del incidente de cuando kirito era estudiante junto con eugeo, que por defender a sus valets, eugeo le corto un brazo a humbert y kirito le corto los dos brazos a raios y provocándole la muerte a este . Aunque fue para defender a sus valets que serian violadas por esos tipos, la ley del index del taboo ampara a los nobles incluso si fue una buena causa.

Kirito camino hacia el comedor, estaba completamente vacío paso al salón del almacén para poder pedir algo de comer y entonces vio a dos chicas reclutas de la academia de espadachines. Una tenia el cabello largo y rojo, y la otra el cabello corto y café

-tieze,ronye son ustedes

-kirito sempai-gritaron ambas chicas antes de correr a el y abrasarlo mientras lloraban

-sempai estas bien –dijo ronye mas preocupada ya que ella había sido la valet de kirito

-kirito sempai no deberías estar en la prisión de la gran torre de la ciudad central, eso quiere decir que eugeo-sempai también ha venido- tieze dijo alegremente

Kirito sintió que su pecho se contraía al escuchar el nombre de eugeo

-tieze eugeo…murió

La chica quedo petrificada ella había sido la valet de eugeo y no solo eso si no que también tenia sentimientos por el, kirito lo sabia pero decidió decirlo sin vacilar, para no crearle ninguna falsa esperanza y ocultarle su muerte sería peor por eso fue tan franco Kirito abrazo a tieze mientras ella lloraba sin parar.

Kirito le conto toda la historia de lo que paso a la invasión a la torre de la iglesia de axion y como eugeo. Murió en combate valientemente por proteger al human Word de la tiranía de la administradora quinella

-tieze espérame un momento aquí vuelvo enseguida

Ella no dijo nada no tenia fuerzas, mientras su amiga ronye la abrazaba para que se desahogara.

Kirito entro con algo en las manos que tieze reconoció el objeto como la espada de eugeo la blue rose sword. Esta rota a la mitad pero aun así seguía siendo una hermosa espada que kirito extendió frente a ella.

-kirito sempai

-tu fuiste la valet de eugeo por lo tanto, la voluntad de mi hermano debe pasar a su discípulo verdad por eso tu debes tenerla ahora

tieze recibió la espada y la abrazo mientras lloraba y una luz emergió de la espada esta brillo y la parte rota se regenero.

Tieze había parado de llorar

-escuche a eugeo sempai, el dijo no llores estoy aquí para protegerte-dijo tieze conmocionada

Kirito salio del lugar despidiéndose de las dos chicas y el no quiso decir nada mas pero lo entendió el alma de eugeo aun estaba unida a la blue rose sword

Kirito entro a la tienda trajo un poco de comida para cenar aquí, no quería ir al comedor por que tendría que estar cerca de los otros caballeros de la integridad que no lo ven con buenos ojos por lo del golpe a la torre y con los reclutas que casi todos eran estudiantes de la escuela de espadachines de centoria que se habían ofrecio de voluntarios para pelear contra el dark territory por lo tanto miraban mal a kirito por el incidente de rios y humbert

-ni modo espero que mañana se calme un poco

-kirito estas hay-dijo una soñolienta alice

-recién despertaste

-si pero aun estoy cansada

-bueno quieres cenar

-pensé que iríamos al comedor con oji-sama y los demás

-bueno prefiero comer y luego dormir estoy agotado también

-si tu lo dices entonces voy al comedor….. kirito.

-Dime..

Alice estaba uy cerca podía sentir su respiración e incluso podía escuchar latir su corazón no pudo quitar la vista de su hermosa figura y de sus labios, no importa cuantos días pasaban sentía que se enamoraban mas y mas de ella

Kirito puso las manos en los hombros de alice y la atrajo hacia el, ya no podía mas, pero entonces los sentimientos de culpa y traición lo invadieron otra vez y la separo un poco mirando la cara de alice roja como un tomate

Acaricio con su mano su mejilla

-deberías ir a comer con los demás te esperan

-s,i,,,,,si enseguida-alice apenas podía formar palabras y se retiro

Kirito termino de comer y se acostó en la cómoda cama mientras miraba el techo de la tienda, se sentía mal, cuantos tiempo ha pasado en el mundo real, 1 hora, 2 dias,3 semanas,4 meses,1 años.

El no tiene un respuesta, no sabe cual es la diferencia de tiempo del mundo real y under Word, pero para el han sido mas 3 años lejos de casa, sus amigos y familia.

Cuando recupero los recuerdos perdidos de su infancia de su primera inmersión sintió que siempre había sido parte de este mundo, la vida tranquila que tenia cuando niño en ruild, junto con eugeo y alice era genial, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido aquí, cuando despertó por segunda vez en este mundo sin saber como llego y que teniendo sus memorias bloqueadas de su infancia, pero aun así aunque no sabía dónde estaba cuando camino por el bosque de ruild sentía que había vuelto a casa.

Su corazón le dolía sentía que al declarar eso negaba a todos sus seres queridos amigos y familia y alguien es especial.

-asuna

Kirito no la había visto en tanto tiempo que ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella era un mero cariño por simpatía o aun la amaba, cuando despertó en el bosque de ruild sin saber nada, su primer objetivo era volver al mundo real para volver a verla, fue su motivación en los primeros meses, pero a medida que fueron pasando los meses y años esa motivación desapareció entonces conoció a alice y lentamente se enamoro de ella en secreto tal vez la actitud parecida a asuna fue lo que lo cautivo. Pero asuna lo estaba esperando en el mundo real, pero el ya no sentía lo de antes incluso el duda si quiere dejar under Word algún día .si la viera sus dudas se aclararían. Realmente no sabe que creer en esta situación

-solo hay una cosa que hacer.

Justo en ese momento alice entro a la tienda, ella al parecer no se quedo mas tiempo de lo que necesitaba y miro fijo a kirito

-kirito mañana saldrá un grupo de exploración al dark territory a las 8 de la madrugada y estarás en ese grupo

-ya veo, bien supongo

kirito se preparaba para retirarse a buscar una tienda para dormir, no creía que sea correcto quedarse en la tienda de alice, pero ella agarro su camisa y solo susurro

-no mueras

Kirito se dio vuelta y la vio de nuevo en la cara, que importaba esos sentimientos de traición el tenia que estar seguro ya no podía más.

Puso su mano en el mentón de alice levantando su cara y la beso.

En el momento que sus labios su unieron todas las dudas y preocupaciones de su corazón desaparecieron. Alice parecía no reaccionar como si hubiera esperado este momento. después de quedar sin aire sus labios se separaron.

-lo siento alice….pero tenia que aclarar mi mente y ahora estoy seguro me enamore de ti

-te demoraste un año en decírmelo-dijo ella completamente roja intentando recuperar la compostura

-tuve un motivo y por eso quiero hablar contigo, siéntate será una charla bien larga

Kirito conto dodo primero le revelo su nombre verdadero a alice, kirigaya kazuto, sus años atrapados en el castillo flotante de aincrad, asuna, sus aventura para conquistar el arbol del mundo y como se volvió su novia , su paso en ggo aunque este fue mas difícil de explicar, y sus aventuras varias en el nuevo aincrad.

Alice no podía creer por todas las aventuras que había pasado kirito y diferentes mundos como el se lo explico. Pero el tema de su novia le hizo doler el corazón

-entonces me amas

-por supuesto por eso me demore en corresponderte pero ya estoy seguro de lo que hago y siento

-te creo

Al final ambos se fueron a dormir juntos como siempre, a la mañana siguiente kirito se levantó más temprano. El no iba a negar que un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía por dentro además pensaba sobre lo de la salida de exploración al dark territory y el viaje que el y alice tendrían que hacer al altar del fin del mundo como las personas de rath se lo pidieron

Flash back

Kirito acaba de terminar de ejecutar su movimiento de firma como el espadachín negro el vorpal strike, había perdido su brazo derecho y el muñón no paraba de sangrar. A pesar de este ataque fatal quinella sobrevivió, pero no duro mucho ya que chudelkin cegado por su adoración a ella termino destruyéndola a ella y el, en las llamas de su propia sacred art mientras la abrazaba de forma eufórica

Kirito camino hacia eugeo que yacía partido a la mitad con todos sus órganos desparramados por el piso, intento usar sus sacred arts para salvarlo pero fue inútil antes de morir eugeo vio a kirito

-gracias por todo kirito realmente estos años más que mi mejor amigo fuiste mi hermano

-no digas eso eugeo, tú no puedes morir

-ahora ten

Una especie de primas apareció en la mano de eugeo y este le devolvió los recuerdos de su infancia a kirito de cuando era un niño y como supo que el ,eugeo y alice eran amigos de la infancia, se sintió increíblemente feliz, pero culpable por dejar a eugeo solo con la carga de no poder haber salvado a alice cuando el caballero de la integridad se la llevo a la torre

-kirito, es verdad tu espada negra no tiene nombre….eres como la sonrisa de la noche, no importa lo que pase siempre te mantienes valiente .. y fresco verdad.. eres como el cielo nocturno…. Que te parace night sky sword

-es buen nombre eugeo

-de…na..da….-con esto eugeo cerro sus ojos para siempre

La rabia de ver a la persona que podía llamar su mejor amigo y hermano muerto se apodero de kirito, se dirigió a la consola que quiso usar quinella para destruir el human Word y activo los comandos para contactar a la gente del exterior de rath

-malditos bastardos!, jugando a hacer dioses, voy a estrangularlos con mis propias manos cuando salga kikuoka sé que me estas escuchando bastardo

La conexión se estableció con el exterior

-kirigaya-kun….eres..tu

-kikuoka tu maldito bastardo voy a matarte con mis propias manos ESCUCHASTE!

-escuchare tus quejas luego kirigaya-kun

-que…tu bastardo sácame de aquí

-escúchame necesitas encontrar a una chica llamada alice

Kirito miro a su izquierda alice estaba inconsciente fue la que se llevó el mayor daño para retener al golen de espadas para crear las aperturas para eugeo y kirito ella había llegado a su límite y se desmayó por todas las heridas que recibió

-bien tiene que llevarla al altar del fin del mundo ..por…qe

-que ocurre

-la…pa…ata…ca…la…..er…daf…

La conexión se perdió

Fin del flash back

Kirito suspiro miro al cielo pronto seria las 8 y tendría que salir con el grupo de exploración, hubiera preferido quedarse con alice durmiendo pero debía cumplir su deber. Hasta que sintió que alguien le dio un leve golpe en la espalda

-siempre que estas ansioso te olvidas de comer sabes nunca me gustado ese habito tuyo e intentado cambiártelo pero no hay caso

Kirito reconoció la voz y se dio vuelta en seguida y vio a una chica de cabello castaño piel blanca ojos avellanas y una hermosa figura digna de una hermana mayor

-sortielina-sempai que hace aquí

Kirito había sido su valet en la academia de espadachines de echo ella entreno a kirito en el estilo serlut, que le fue muy útil cundo se enfrentó contra el primer caballero de la integridad cuando escapo de la cárcel de la torre con eugeo

-soy una recluta del ejercito del human Word, iremos en grupos de dos así que pedí si podría ir con mi lindo ex valet

-entonces estoy nuevamente a tu cuidado sempai

-por cierto kirito tengo una pregunta

-dime sempai

-que hacías en la carpa de la comandante alice

-bueno yo…yo…..e sempai no deberíamos ir saliendo

-oye vamos no hullas kirito, kirito

Kirito y sortielina se juntaron con el grupo de 10 exploradores donde se dividirían en dos grupos y investigarían el terreno, la idea de esto es ver cuales lados podría atacar el enemigo la puerta del este cuando avance con sus tropas y preparar un contra medida.

Kirito y sortielina cabalgaron por dos horas un poco mas al sur cerca de la tribu de los gigantes de las montañas en el terreno desértico que era el resto de under Word más allá del human Word.

-Sera mejor detenernos kirito para según los libros de la antigua historia hacia allá esta la tribu de los gigantes y no queremos que nos capturen en una misión de exploración

-sabes mucho de la topografía del dark territory sempai

-soy una ayudante de los caballeros de la integridad así que nos contaron todo lo necesario a los líder de grupo sobre el dark territory

-en serio

-si sigues hacia el este encontraras después de esta tierra aria y desértica la tribu humana, que es donde viven los habitantes del dark territory, entre ellos está el gremio de luchadores, el gremio de asesinos y los magos de darks arts y los caballeros oscuros.

-solo en ese lugar

-si y hay mismo está el castillo de obsidiana donde se dice que está el trono del dios de la oscuridad vector

-vaya es demasiado

-no creas más al sur está la tribu de los ogros y hacia el norte la tribu de los orcos, y goblins tanto de la montaña como los de las llanuras

-este mundo es inmenso pensar que solo conozco el norte la central y ahora el este

-algún día ven al sur mi familia es de allá, y hay mucha gente como tu ya sabes con el cabello negro

-gracias por la invitación sempai

-ahora si quieres pasar un tiempo privado con tu novia podrías ir al oeste escuche que tiene un clima agradable para descansar y muchas parejas recién casadas se celebran su lunas de estancia allá

Kirito y sortielina terminaron de hacer su ronda por el terreno y anotar todos los caminos posibles

-sempai que hay más al sur después de la tribu de gigantes

-dicen que está el altar del fin del mundo pero nadie nunca ha ido hacia allá , incluso solo el nombre asusta a los mismos gigantes

-ya veo-dijo un kirito pensativo que mentalmente planeaba su propia ruta para futuro

-bueno es hora de volver

Cabalgando de nuevo al human Word solo fue una 2 horas hasta que llegaron a la puerta del este. Kirito quería ver a alice. Una vez que llego y se separó de sortielina despidiéndose de ella, kirito busco a alice por todo el campamento pero no pudo hallar a ella ni a ningún caballero de la integridad.

Sin embargo sus días en sao le enseñaron muchas cosas como conseguir información por si mismo y infiltrase sin ser detectado.

Kirito cerró sus ojos y escucho varias conversaciones que ivan y venían

-caballero de la integridad ..as…d.d.f.s

-reunion..as. …..

-fue urgente..a.s..por casa de piedra

Luego de eso kirito se levantó y se fue por los lugares menos transitados procurando no destacar la casa de piedra era una especie de asentamiento militar cerca de la muralla donde se llevaban reuniones estratégicas

Como supuso las ventanas no tenían vidrios ya que solo los nobles pueden acceder a ese lujo.

Su cuerpo recordando aquellos días de sao oculto su presencia en las sombras pegado a la pared y se mantuvo lo mas cerca y empezó a escuchar

-es imposible no podemos ganar en este estado-era la voz de eldrie

-no podemos retroceder-dijo fanatio

-pero sería una muerte inminente el solo ir lo importante es la vida de los habitantes del human Word- era la voz de su alice

-no podemos rendirnos si ,él ha vuelto entonces tal vez los nuestro igual volverán-dijo bercouli

-El dios vector comandara en persona a las tropas del ejército del dark territory , solo queda esperar a que nuestro dioses igual aparezcan

-terminemos la reunión no vale la pena seguir con algo que tiene una solución que no depende de nosotros

Con esto los caballeros de la integridad todos menos una que se quedó sentada pensativa

Kirito entro por la ventana se acercó sigilosamente, alice no había notado su presencia y kirito puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello

-kikikiki….kirito no me sorprendas así

-lo siento pero quería verte

-tonto soy yo la que debería decir eso, estoy tan feliz de que hallas vuelto a salvo

Kirito puso sus manos en la cintura de alice y la atrajo hacia el

-por qué estás tan asustada alice lo veo en ti porque lo ocultas

-no hay necesidad lo oíste todo verdad

-más o menos pero aun no entiendo que tan peligroso es el dios vector

-igual o más fuerte que quinella probablemente

-alice tu

-si a pesar de todo yo igual le tengo miedo a la muerte y no quiero morir pero es mi deber proteger este mundo

-alice –kirito recordó un libro que leyó hace años era un poco vergonzoso pero creyó que serían las palabras perfectas.

-alice de ahora en adelante la guerra que vendrá será incierta no sé si podremos ganarla pero de algo estoy seguro yo seré la vaina de tu espada, yo te protegeré y poyare en las decisiones que tomes

-gracias kirito

Alice se acercó a él y lo beso suavemente en los labios

Kirito puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y empezaron con un profundo y largo beso apasionado hasta quedar sin aire y separase

-kirito juntémonos esta noche después de la cena

-está bien

Kirito decidió pasar la tarde buscando algo que hacer en el campamento, pero había algo que a kirito le molestaba porque alice se esmeraba en mantener su relación con él en secreto, lo había notado que cuando se juntaba con él era precavida que nadie los viera

-kirito siguió perdiendo el tiempo por el campamento tenía su equipo listo así que él no iba a los mantenimientos. E ir a la arena de practica no seria cómodo, todo ellos vieron cuando kirito igualo con el espadachín de elite en entrenamiento más fuerte en su primer año en la academia de espadachines de centoria, y por el incidente de rias y humbert lo miraban con miedo.

-kirito sempai

-ronye, tieze que hacen

-bueno terminamos nuestra tarea y descansamos, pero más importante sempai es cierto aquel rumor

-de que hablan

-que usted y la comandante alice son novios

-a buenos…jajaja (espera por yo también lo estoy ocultando)

-porque si fuera así un noviazgo sin compromiso es increíblemente difícil

-de que hablan

-por ejemplo si un hombre besa a una mujer fuera del matrimonio o sin comprometerse es ejecutada son las reglas del tabo kirito ronye

-(así que ella me está protegiendo) .pensó kirito

-así es kirito sempai una pareja no puede besarse y hacer..hacer…eso bueno…sin estar casado son las leyes de la iglesia

Incluso si el régimen de la iglesia fue derrocado la gente aun seguía sus leyes

-tengo que irme

-hasta luego sempai- dijeron ambas

Kirito espero a alice que llego en unos minutos, venia sin su armadura con un vestido azul y una canasta

-kirito la vio y su piel blanca como la luna y cabello dorado combinaban perfecto con la noche

-vamos kirito

-claro

Ambos fueron más allá del campamento a la zona del bosque junto al rio alice abrió su canasta y ambos comieron luego empezaron a hablar intentar olvidar la guerra

-alice, si esto termina aplacemos nuestro viaje al altar del fin del mundo

-kirito que ocurre

Kirito tomo alice y la beso profundamente llevaban un buen rato en ese juego de besarse el uno al otro, ellos se conocían y habían vivido más de un año juntos en ruild después del golpe a la torre, solo que nunca se lo dijeron pero conocían perfectamente el uno al otro

-alice no sé cuánto vaya a terminar esta guerra cuando empezara, pero si ganamos y salimos vivo tu…

-yo..

-te casarías conmigo-esta fue la segunda vez en su vida que kirito le propuso matrimonio a una chica en un mundo virtual

-alice cerro sus ojos pensando su respuesta se acercó a kirio y lo beso apasionadamente

-eso es un si

-necesitas otra confirmación

-tal vez

-mo tonto

Ambos siguieron besándose en aquel bosque bajo la luz de luna

**Pd: hola aquí LZ se viene una larga guerra y recorrido por under Word pero iré relacionando lentamente la relación de kirito y alice, pero como afectara la guerra a su relación, que ocurrirá, que planea atacar el dark terotory sépalo en el siguiente cap **


End file.
